Hogwarts School of Royals and Nobles
by Anka7995
Summary: What if? Our favourite characters of Harry Potter were Princes and Princesses of different nations and gathered in Hogwarts School of Royals and Nobles (quite literally) to get the best education possible, learn the best etiquettes and obviously form alliances that would benefit their future kingdom. Full summary inside. AU Harry/Daphne. Draco/Hermione.


I was supposed to write a Royalty!AU, so here it is.

What if? Our favourite characters of Harry Potter were Princes and Princesses of different nations and gathered in Hogwarts School of Royals and Nobles (quite literally) to get the best education possible, learn the best etiquettes and obviously form alliances that would benefit their future kingdom and maybe fall in love in the process but will romance blossom in a world where betrothals are for benefits? Who is the friend? Who is the foe?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or any of the kingdoms I might create. This is my imagination and it is not precise what I mean is some nations may exist others are imaginary, I did no research for the story, so please just consider this a fairytale sort of thing.

* * *

**_The Decision of the Wise Rulers_**

Once upon a time,

Many years prior to the present world,

The nations on the planet earth

Were under the control of rulers,

Be it Kings, Queens and Monarchs

Democracy or Republics were not known to people.

Some kingdoms were happy and flourishing

While some were not so,

Others just remained where they were years ago

While some rulers were kind-hearted and self-less

Some were plain selfish

And did not look beyond the royal treasure or expanding their lands

The people in the latter type of nations were not happy and were suffering, either in the debts or with the pain of losing young sons to the battle.

Something needed to be done,

To change the pitiful situation,

To make the rulers think of their nation

Or teach them ways to flourish their ways

Then came the four compassionate and wise rulers

Who were the greatest in power and respected (or feared) by all

They could not just stand and stare

As the rulers made their way towards their doom,

So they came up with a plan

These four rulers were...

King Godric of the nation of the brave and the warriors,

The stories of their bravery told to every child,

Inspiring them to die for their nation and be brave,

the King Godric of Gryffindor.

King Salazar of the nation of the ambitious and achievers,

the nation of Slytherin,

where the target was set in mind and all the efforts were made to achieve them

Naturally, they got whatever they wanted,

He was the King Salazar of Slytherin

Queen Helga of the majestic lands of Hufflepuff,

where the people were loyal and hard-working,

unsurprisingly, they achieved the most,

she was Queen Helga of Hufflepuff.

And the fourth was Queen Rowena,

of the lands of the wise and clever,

where the greatest treasure was wit beyond measure,

the queen of the nation of Ravenclaw.

The wise rulers had ruled their kingdoms with peace and unity,

and when these four combined their forces,

their major characteristics,

they could bring down any nation and rule the world,

but they chose not to.

Even then, the other nations were aware of their power

and hence never went against them.

These four rulers had initially tried to change

Change the other rulers

but came back empty-handed as they realized

with age, the rulers had become set in their ways

and were not ready to change,

because they could not see the fault in their old ways

So, they decided after deeper contemplation,

it would be better to change the future of the nation

So they decided to build a school,

To train the rulers at a tender age,

They built a majestic castle,

On an unoccupied island,

Supplied it with whatever was needed and required

So the young Princes and Princesses came,

Ranging from Eleven to Eighteen in age,

To make the unlearned, sage

**_Prologue_**

As time passed and people passed with time, the pages turned yellow and the trained reigned the land, the woes of the people ended and it seemed it was the happily ever after for a long lost fairytale. But the peace never lasts long and things change, as they are bound to.

Even though the rulers were nurtured with the best of the four rulers' qualities, some strayed in their ways.

Naturally, everything could not be happy, right and consistent, because that would mean there would be no story to tell. There were wars, and spats and little mishaps, here and there.

But this story is not about them, it is about two young princes and two princesses.

It is about how they finally grew up from adolescence to maturity, how their priorities changed and ideals were questioned, how their beliefs turned out to be prejudices, how everything around them changed and their life, which had once been crystal clear, became something they had never expected to be.

This is a story about how Princess Hermione fell in love with the _snobby _Prince Draco...

This is a story about how Prince Harry finally made _his _choice.

This is a story about how Princess Daphne realized that she had been living her life in a haze as she realizes the one she has been in love all her life did not even love her back.

And finally, this is a story about how these four affected the people around them.

* * *

_ I know this sounds pretty vague. But tell me what you feel about this and as usual should I continue it. _

_Review! Follow! Fave! :)_


End file.
